You look so cute!
by GraphicSunset
Summary: Boy named Filius Feather starts educating in a public school for the first time. Find out what happens... p.s. he is the cute oneee


I don't know how it all started.

Maybe when they found me on the new year day. Everyone was drunk and I was... dead.

Yea...not really. I just passed out and lost my memory. The next thing I remember is a man, carrying me in his arms, taking me somewhere. Then I fell unconsious again.

The next thing I remember is waking up at the hospital and ...PUFF! Here is your new family!

Nobody asked me anything. Nobody cared how I feel.

I never went to school. I was home schooled all my life. But my psyhologist thought that I need to socialize more with people. I never fellt that need but, ah well, you can't argue with professionals.

And my life as a regular teenager begins here.

 **Day one**

It's soft and warm in my bed. I never want to wake up. Never ever.

But here comes my mother.

She quietly oppens the door (srsly, your intention right now is to wake me up, why do you care how loud you open the door), quietly walks to my bed (srsly...)and sits on the side of my bed.

''Mmmm... mum, seriously, I love you, but if you are going to wake me up, why are you trying to be so quiet while entering the room.'' I say stretching myself.

''Well you rarely get me close to you so this was a great opportunity.'' she smirks.

My mother, is a pro.

She knows I take forever to get out of the bed.

She also knows I am uncomfortable with psyhical contact.

So if I want to escape touching, I have to get up.

My feel my pulse run faster. Now I can fully open my eyes. I locate her hands while trying to ajust myself into sitting position. But she stood up and stepped away.

''You know I wont touch you sweetie, now get up! It's your first day!'' she marched out of my room.

She didn't want to touch me... s why did she...

That woman is a fucking genious!

She just made me a bit uncomfortable to make my pulse run faster, so it wakes me up.

I tell you, a genious.

After shower I went down on breakfast.

My mother knows I like to eat alone so she just left me the meal on the table.

There were bacon, eggs and fried bread.

I don't eat much in the morning (or anytime) so she mostly makes something delicious for breakfast. I just stuff everything into my mouth and go.

''Hello Filius, I am your homeroom teacher, ms. Helix, and I teach Chemistry.'' said the roundish looking lady.

The class is staring at me. I don't know what to think about them. Some of them are lauhing, some are whispering something to others, but they all stare at me. They all look the same to me. For now.

''Filius please sit over there'' teacher orderd me looking at the seat next to a plumpy girl.

''But this is Monica's spot!'' said the girl loud.

''I can sit somwhere else, if monica sits there...'' I didn't want to sit next to that loud person... she seems loud.

''No! Sit there!'' ordered the teacher ''I don't see Monica anywhere now Sarah. It's the first day of school and this seat is empty.''

I sat. Sarah looked angry.

Only the first class ended and I already feel pretty unconfortable. Everyone just can't keep my eyes of me. The teacher left, respite started and they all got around me and started asking me questions like: ''Where are you from?'' or ''Why is your hair like that?''

I didn't reply to any of those.

''Why are you staring at me?'' I asked.

Everyone became quiet the moment I asked. Scilence didn't last long. One girl replied: ''You look different''.

''What is different about me?'' I have two arms, two legs, one nose, two eyes... I think I look pretty normal.

''Your hair.'' the same girl replied.

''What about it?''

Scilence.

''Well... It's unusual for guys to have a hair like that.'' other girl said.

I looked at all the guys. They all had short dark hair. One or two had blonde hair. But they all had short hair. Mine is long. It reaches half of my back. And it's white. We (my mother and I) believe that it's some kind of light blonde nianse. Now, when I think about it, it is pretty unusual.

''I guess it is a bit unusual...''

''He looks cute'' said one of them.

I culdn't help but blush.

''Everything was so interesting!'' I said as everyone else was stuffing something in their mouth. Well girls werent. They were eating their salats slowly. They looked ellegant.

''Have you ever been to school??!!'' said Sarah.

''No! I am homeschooled.'' I was excited.

''It will become boring soon, trust me.'' Mary said.

Mary-light brown long hair (mine is longer, but still), brown eyes, medium height

We continued talking about random things like professors, food, TV-shows, books, movies and it turns out that nobody likes reading which I love.

I red many books like: Harry Potter, The Hunger games, Divergent, The Mortal instruments, Percy Jackson, Heroes of Olympus and other.

I found out that many girls try to lose weight altrough they look fine. I don't know what is wrong with being shaped a little differently than superstars and models. If they are doing it to get attention from the guys, we all have different taste in partners. But It's their choice.

As we were entering the classroom one guy looked at me wierdly. He had black hair, broad shoulders, well he was well build.

I decided to ignore it.

Today was a great day. I met a lot of people and I am heading home with Sarah now. If we ignore chemistry class, she was pretty good to me.

''So how do you like people here?'' she asked.

''They are fun'' I smiled.

''So you've never been to school before?'' this is the fifth time someone asked me this.

''No, never'' this is the fifth time I answered this.

''Did you ever wondered how it is?''

''Well I was always a bit curious but I never felt any great need to go''

''Interesting'' she said ''so you are like, some kind of alien or somethin' ''

''Haha, oh, em I... haahaha!'' I couldn't help but laugh. An alien?! This is crazy. But when I think about it, today everyone treated me that way. Interesting. And weird. Very weird.

But that wasn't only thing that was weird. That black haired guy from erlier looked like he was following us. But maybe that's just my imagination.

''Maybe I can...''

''Do I look wierd?'' I interrupted.

''What?'' she was suprised by the question.

''Well you definitely look different than others''

''In a good way or...?'' I was curious.

''Well I would say in a good way, but that depends on a person. Everyone sees you differently.'' she explained.

''If I am different in a bad way to some people, what would they change about me to... to look different in a good way?'' I don't know why, but this suddenly became very important to me.

''Jezz I don't know! In fact I don't even know what people think about you. I am just guessing'' she started acting a little defensive, so I stoped.

After a few seconds of scilence, she opened her mouth: ''You know, you don't need to bother yourself with that. It's best to just be yourself. And, well, I think you look cute.''

After a few minutes we separated and took our own paths to home.

Soon after I noticed the black haired guy is still behind me. I saw him on the spherical mirror. I was lucky my house was near. Or maybe we just live near. Who knows! Ok, well, he does.

Other half of the day I spent talking with my mother about everything that happened today. Or, to be more specific, talking **to** my mother, because after 3-4 hours she was kinda tired of that.

''Why didn't I go to school before? This was so fun!'' I had to ask. I always thought that she didn't send me sto school becouse I would be bored like all those kids on internet and tv and everywhere else. But it turns out I was missing something very big in my life. Public schools!

''Oh... sweetie we will talk some other day about it, now go to sleep!'' her boring exspresion was replaced by tense one.

''But it's 8pm!''

''I said go! Now!'' she was angry for some reason. I started walking to my room but then, well, I just had to ask.

''Can I hug you?''

Scilence.

''What?'' from intensity to shock, in only a minute! Is that a new record?

''Well, you know, never mind...''

''Hug me, please'' tear started falling from her eye.

I hugged her. I dont remember how long it has been until I hugged someone. I know the last person my psyhologist and it was very unconfortable, but I don't know how many years has passed since that. This hug... it's a bit different but still not pleasant.

I spent whole night starring into the stars on the celling of my room and laying in my bed thinking about the same sentence.

 _You look cute._

 **Author note:** How do you like my story?? This is the first chapter! Pls comment and tell me what can I fix to make story better or what do you want to happen in the next part. If I like your ideas I would definitely include them in story!

English is not my mother language so please ignore spelling mistakes!

Thank you


End file.
